


Achromatic

by DesiSkorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Darkness, Death, Inspired by..., Reality, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Summary: A little something my brain cooked up after watching the 1st season of "Bungou Stray Dogs."
Kudos: 1
Collections: Short stories





	Achromatic

The sound of cracking glass under someone’s boots.  
The buzzing of a fly in the next room.  
The rapid breathing, caused by an adrenaline rush.  
The slight clicking of a gun being reloaded.  
Five seconds until impact.  
The loud sound of a gunshot in the silence of the abandoned building.  
My opponent’s body sliding down to the ground with a clear thud sound.  
The puddle of blood, gathering below the body.  
Bidding farewell to a fleeting life.  
The one, who hesitates, loses.  
That’s how it’s always been.  
That’s how it will always be.  
The cycle repeats endlessly.  
Human life doesn’t have a price…only in theory.  
In actuality it’s shockingly cheap.  
It costs a single bullet, a couple at most.  
All aimed at the right places.  
You simply need to hit the vital points.  
Such is the knowledge of a trained Hitman – the dirtiest job imaginable.  
Knowledge is power, but it’s also pain.  
The more you know…well, you’re already familiar with the saying.  
The endless sleepless nights.  
The constant gamble between life and death.  
The world is rotten to its core.  
Even if you don’t see it, it’s there.  
Even if you refuse to believe it, its existence lurks in the darkness, beneath the deceptive rays of the sun.  
At the end of each day comes night.  
At the end of each life comes death.  
At the end of each gun there’s a target.  
Humanity is black and white.  
You choose your side.  
It’s inevitable though.  
Darkness will always triumph over the light.  
Even the purest soul can turn evil.  
Even a coward can shoot a gun.  
Even I can survive until my luck runs out.  
Once you’re in, there’s no turning back.  
Normal life is but an illusion.  
Such is the sad reality of the Criminal Underworld.


End file.
